


Last week: The Prequel Part 3 (I might have accidentally slept with Hannibal Part 6 Alana: Part 2)

by ElectraRhodes



Series: "Oops, I did it again" Hannigram Style [6]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Missing Scenes, Organ Donor Case, Season 1, The Opera, mostly - Freeform, sorbet and fromage mash, that sounds worse than it is, unexpected item in the bagging area
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 06:37:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11179128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectraRhodes/pseuds/ElectraRhodes
Summary: Will and Hannibal slept together.Something happened at the Opera.Alana finds out.One of these things is not like the other.Still based on Sirenja-and-the-stag's wonderful gif set (there's actually another one I want to write the story for but I feel that one is probably pushing it).This is the ooops I did it again series. I give in. It's a series. There're at least three more parts.





	Last week: The Prequel Part 3 (I might have accidentally slept with Hannibal Part 6 Alana: Part 2)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evertonem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evertonem/gifts).



> And You! You know who you are! This is down to you! (And if you're thinking I mean someone else, I don't!)
> 
> Lets see how that works out in the comments section!
> 
> ................

'Hannibal? What's going on you've not been listening to a word I've said?'

Hannibal looks at Alana, really, of all of his acquaintances and those with whom he is friendly she is the last person he wants to discuss this with. He sighs as he carries on washing the dishes by hand passing her a plate, 

'I do beg your pardon something rather unexpected and unplanned for has occurred. I find myself considering it extensively,'

'Oh yes? That's not like you. Going to share?' She takes the glass he has just washed up,

Hannibal's face is still. But as she looks at him she realises that actually he might be smiling, around the very edges, she raises both eyebrows,

'Hannibal? You're being very elusive. Spill'

'Err. You're aware I have a box at the Opera?'

Alana nods,

'I am, of course I am, and thank god you haven't dragged me along this season. Why? What happened at the Opera?'

'You may recall I have been considering the nature of certain friendships. And their potential and possibilities'

'Alright. Yes. And that was like getting blood out of a stone. But what happened at the Opera?'

'The Opera? Oh. One of my patients was there. With a friend of his...... He's coming to dinner again'

'Hannibal, that doesn't sound like you! Oh. Oh Hannibal, wait. Really you weren't hoping to make someone jealous were you. He's your patient! That would be a breach of trust wouldn't it?'

Hannibal blinks, he's not entirely following Alana's train of thought, really Will is taking up an awful lot of headspace, and that thing he did, at the Opera, he better concentrate on what Alana is saying, 

'I'm not entirely sure I know what you mean'

'I think you do. He seeks you out, he listens to you, he's interested in what you've got to say, what you lay before him'

She winces slightly at the unintended double entendre. Hannibal appears oblivious, still frowning at what's she's said,

'That is true, and yet, I believe he behaves thus with all those he considers friends'

'Hannibal? You said he arrived on your doorstep for dinner. Without an invite. That is more than just 'friends'. And what's going to happen now?'

'I believe he is not unwilling. We have talked together... and..'

'Hannibal! Did you sleep with him?'

'Oh Alana, don't judge me. The heart wants what the heart wants. I beg of you. Please.'

Alana sighs,

'So, are you hoping this is going to carry on in a similar vein?'

They're interrupted by Hannibal's cell phone, he makes an apologetic smile towards Alana and glances at the caller icon. It's Will. Hannibal turns the screen towards Alana so that she might see.

'You should tell him. After all, what is the worst that can happen? And really Hannibal, it could be far worse, couldn't it?'

'Really? How so?'

Alana smiles at him,

'It could have been Will you slept with!'

Hannibal can only stare at her. 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god! What fucking happened at the Opera!?


End file.
